


夏日

by Number_End



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_End/pseuds/Number_End
Relationships: Han"Smlz"Jin/Kim"Doinb"Tae-sang
Kudos: 2





	夏日

你吃冰棒的时候是用舔的还是咬的？  
不是冰淇淋那种软雪糕，而是会让碰撞上去的牙齿发酸的冰棒。

“啊啊啊要流下来了要流下来了！！！”

金泰相的手里握着的冰棒抬起来，把头移到下边对着快要从底端留下来的甜腻汁水吸溜吸溜。滑溜溜的舌尖顺着下边舔上去，甜腻的味道似乎很让金泰相满意。老冰棒是方的，硬生生地被他舔成了椭圆形。韩金盯着他，嘴里含着自己刚咬下来的一块冰。

“Doinb。”

金泰相好像没听见，被冻红的嘴唇吸着冰棒上边，没有被糖水沾得黏糊糊的那只手啪嗒啪嗒打着字。

“Doinb。”

“嗯，啊？”

“你吃雪糕用舔的？”

刚从手机里拔出头的人听着韩金莫名其妙的问题愣了一下，随后很快咧开嘴笑出来：“肯定是啊！要是咬的话几口就吃完了，舔可以舔好久……”

捏着冰棒棍的那只手伸出食指来指着韩金的冰棒，示意两个人不同吃法剩下的量。韩金的视线跟着他的手指移到自己手上，再转回去的时候那人已经把冰棒全含进嘴里，美滋滋地吸着甜味。

那一刻韩金突然冒出了点幼稚的恶作剧念头，本就走在金泰相的后一步，手从他的背后伸过去也不会引起这位注意力集中在手上东西的职业选手的注意。直到平时按着鼠标的手按上中单蓬蓬松松的后脑勺，那人才嗯了一句作为疑惑。只一下，轻轻的一下，控制好力度，不能用太大力，轻轻地，轻轻地…

韩金把金泰相的头往下按了一点。

冰棒顶端突然顶上喉咙，金泰相猛地抬头，却不小心把汁水吸了进去，呛得用手背捂上嘴猛咳。韩金盯着他，手还滞在空中，直到几下之后中单抬起头来，用疑惑带上吃惊甚至夹了一点点生气的眼神望回他，他在突然察觉到自己做了不该做的事似地把手放回，双眼随之垂下。

“……不好意思。”

（二）

那样的Doinb还真好看。

意识到这件事的那一刻他发现自己真是个畜生，男朋友有几分难受这种事居然能被他甩到脑后，留下他含着冰棒时殷红水润的唇瓣，他急忙吐出冰棒时唾液挂出的银丝，他咳嗽时颤抖着的肩膀——还有他望向自己的那双带着泪，尾端泛红的双眼，在他的脑海里。

……自己都觉得自己畜生。

但这种事显然不是在床上该想的。更何况金泰相现在正跪着俯下身来，用那双漂亮的手解开扣子、拉下裤链。他低头看着那人的角度真是极美的，可以看到他的双眼，可以看到他的嘴唇，可以看到一切他在做这种事时的样子。

那究竟是韩金要求的，又或是金泰相主动的，两人都不记得了。金泰相只知道自己接下来会久违地给韩金以灵巧的唇舌，而韩金只需享受便罢。

ad眯起眼来，看着那舔过冰棒的舌尖伸出来，轻轻覆到柱身上，接着嘴就长大开来，略微撅着将自己的东西含了进去，在适应一会儿后慢慢开始吞吐。温热而柔软的感觉是令人着迷的，但似乎还不及金泰相的面容给他带来的诱惑——韩金俯视着他，看着他的唇瓣由淡转深，看着他的眼角逐渐染红。他沉溺在满足感中，嘴微微张开，却不发出任何一个字眼。

金泰相当然是有经验的。摩擦几下之后，沾满唾液的阴茎被他吐出来，蹭得殷红的唇并上，再一次触碰到顶端。头慢慢压下去，闭着的唇就像是被阴茎顶开来，柔软的唇瓣内侧摩擦在上边，含进去的部分被舌尖划着，将快感激发出去，化作电流传上ad的脊椎。

一只手扶着嘴里的东西，韩国人的另一只手悄悄从俯着的身下探去，手指顶上露出穴口一截的假阴茎底端——那是他们在不知做了多久的前戏中，金泰相自己塞进去的。穴口早就湿漉漉的全是水，指尖一用力，那东西的顶端就捅到深处的软肉上。被顶着的快感让金泰相不自觉地张开嘴吸气，这个动作让喉咙抵上了马眼，口腔深处的肉夹住头部，无意识地给韩金来了一次深喉。龟头被挤压的感觉差点崩断了韩金脑子里的那根弦，但他顶住了，依旧不作任何动作，就让金泰相乖乖吞吐着自己。

那全是金泰相一人的表演。三根手指按压着按摩棒的底端，深后的快感让他支撑着身子的腿打起颤来。上半身俯下的动作让金泰相的臀部高翘起来，挺立着的前端悬在空中，带着黏糊糊的前液。他的舌尖顺着阴茎上边凸起的血管慢慢磨蹭上去，湿热的口腔包裹住整个滚烫的东西，逐渐上升的快感让韩金微微挺起腰来，配合着他的动作。

每一次口交都会以韩金按住他的头颅，强行深顶几次达到高潮后作罢，但金泰相这次似乎不打算如此。他张大嘴将那根东西全含了进去，让龟头顶到了喉咙上。中单一次又一次做着吞咽的动作，顶端被挤压住的快感猛攻过来，激得韩金深吸了一口气。罪魁祸首似乎听到了这一声吸气，抬起头来对着他轻轻笑了一下，那笑容带上嘴边的水光和泛红的眼就只剩下色情的意味，金泰相却浑然不知，咳嗽几声后低头再一次将阴茎吞进深处。

水液从收不住的唇边滑出来将根部的毛发弄的一塌糊涂，如那些液体般越来越多的快感快要将他推至顶峰，韩金突然稍稍欠起身来，张开的双腿弯起，手臂前伸，便触到了金泰相后边的那根假阴茎。手指带着点报复性质地用力按下去，金泰相立刻就抽搐起来，喉咙深处随着吸气的动作一次次被迫碾压着顶端，手指也不受控制地划在韩金的大腿上，留下红印作为挣扎的痕迹。然而韩金前倾着的身子和另一只手将金泰相的头肩压在下面，挣扎只是徒劳，韩国人另一只手很快便聪明地摸到自己胸前。头发被韩金单手抚摸着，另一只手却按着粗短的硅胶碾着前列腺捅进身体深处。许久没有受到刺激肠道里快感蜂拥而来，金泰相终于放弃抵抗，在抽搐中被逼到了高潮。嘴里的那根东西也快要释放，然而韩金却直起身来将他的脑袋推开，阴茎刚脱离进入过久的口腔就射出来，便是全数挂到金泰相的脖颈上，和汗水混在一起。带着点腥臭气味的液体从颈部滑进衣服里，将皮肤和衣服粘连起来。

弄脏了的衣服自然是没有继续穿的道理，金泰相便直起身来抓着衣摆将衣服脱下，随着起身动作顶得更深的按摩棒促使着他跪立起来。情色泛滥的面颊印在韩金眼里，泛着淡红的颈上滑下自己的精液，和小腹上的白色混在一起。韩金伸手将他拢过来，手指伸到后边按压着穴口，被按摩棒撑得松软的小口很快咕叽咕叽地滑出水来沾满手指。

金泰相的手撑在他的肩上，承受着ad手指沾着粘液在身下到处游走，有一声没一声的轻喘不知道哼哼了多久，那只手才终于再次按上那根在体内待了太久的东西，抓着根部慢慢扯出，正当中单刚打算放松下来的一刻，稍硬的头部再一次猛地顶到深处。在那人的一声惊呼中，按摩棒被韩金抓着在体内肆虐起来，大力地顶撞让呻吟不受控地爆发出来，先前撑着肩膀的手指现在也揪紧了上边的布料。偏偏这时候，那人又坏心眼地环抱住他的腰，咬上了他的乳头。

“呃…等…等等…马哥…马哥……啊、不、不要了…别…”

刚刚渡过不应期的下身很快再次挺立了起来，戳在韩金胸口的衣服上。金泰相想将他推开，但受限于姿势不好发力。腿被快感侵蚀得发软，越来越多的体重便压到身后手顶着的那根硅胶制品上，而那只手依然抓着在体内进进出出，温热的润滑和肠液从软烂的穴口被挤出来，前端分泌出的液体蹭在韩金的衣服上。原本跪立着的身体逐渐坐下来，撑着肩膀的手臂也在身体下塌的过程中后折变成扶的姿势。中单的上半身前倾，头伸到韩金的脸后边，不让韩金看到他上翻的双眼和从颤着的嘴角滑出来唾液的样子。但下半身的反应是诚实的，粘液滑满了ad整手，得不到抚慰的阴茎也开始不自觉地蹭起他的衣服。

呻吟早就变成了濒死的哑声，也不知道过了几秒，金泰相的身体终于接近完全跪坐。摆成M形的腿抖得快要抽筋，臀部终于要接触床面的时候，韩金抽出了按着按摩棒的手，让底端顶到床上，仿阴茎形状的龟头就死死顶到极深的深处。

金泰相的吸气声突然大了一瞬，然后扶着韩金就想要前倾身子来缓解后边几乎让他崩溃的快感。但高潮过一次还被弄成这样的身体早就没了什么力气——更何况他发现他的救命稻草开始坏心眼地箍着他的腰往下压时。敏感的软肉再一次被狠狠碾压，金泰相的腰向后挺着剧烈颤抖着听起来，双眼上翻到几乎看不见瞳孔，在被死钉在假阴茎的姿势下再一次射出了精液。爆快感如爆炸般涌上脑门，金泰相呼吸停滞，身体剧烈抽搐。他已经没法顾及细细观察着他的韩金，第二次高潮就已经让他失去理智。

待到韩金再一次听到他的呼吸声时，韩国人已经向后瘫倒在了床上。鸭子坐的姿势让他的双腿现在弯着立在床上，中间的小口吃着粗短的假阴茎，咕叽咕叽地往外吐水。他终于伸手过去，不顾金泰相的轻喊用力把它扯了出来。高潮过两次的穴口就暴露在空气中，带着沾满床单的液体。韩金欠身过去，抓着他极细的脚腕将白得夸张的腿移到自己的腰侧，扯下被再次挺立的东西顶起的裤子，掰开中单少的可怜的臀部上的肉，将自己的东西挤了进去。

他伸头去看金泰相，那人已全是被玩坏似的面无表情，侧着头望着床边，炽热的东西进到身体里也只是引出他长长的一生轻叹。韩金也不着急，吐着气继续往里边顶。很快，金泰相就有了反应。其原因也就归功于那假阴茎偏短的尺寸，仅仅刚好能顶上敏感点浅的他体内的软肉罢了。而韩金的东西都比那玩意长出一截，龟头挤到软肉，再继续往还没被扩张的深处挤的时候，金泰相的轻喊逐渐就大了起来。

“等等…等等马哥…你慢点…”

韩金进得很慢，这就让金泰相更加难熬——他不知道韩金什么时候才是完全进入。明明也就比那根东西长那么几厘米，但这几厘米好像又结束不了，自己逐渐被劈开的过程被拉得极长。细细密密的电流又一次让他的下身逐渐变硬，韩金看着还有一小截，索性抓着人的腰一口气捅进最深。胯骨撞上臀部，那中单立刻猛地一弹，头向上抬过去，企图适应过分的深度和刺痛。

“马…啊、马哥…好疼…”

“是吗。”那人伸手弹了弹他第三次完全挺立的阴茎。“可你又硬了。”

金泰相不回应，红着耳朵偏过头去，过了几秒才从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“马哥…”

体内的东西立刻就开始大开大合地进出，他感觉到自己的腿在被压向腰的两侧。人几乎被折叠成M形，视野里是正在操他的人。韩金掐着他的大腿，在上面按出红痕。太瘦了，金泰相的大腿几乎比有一点肌肉的小腿还细，覆着宅男体质特有的病态的白。他想起听别人说的自己体重被暴露出去后引发的风波，暗暗奇怪：怎么没人注意Doinb的体重呢？明明比他还要瘦，瘦到怀疑双手都快能环住那比A4纸还要窄的腰，单是将手覆盖到他的下腹就好像能感觉到自己的东西在里面横冲直撞。手掌再往下用力按一点，那人立刻就挣扎着咳嗽起来，眼里泛出泪花。

金泰相快要疯了。前列腺被强行挤压到柱身上，爆发出太多快感让他根本无法承受。他感觉到自己最敏感的地方被韩金的手压下去，和滚烫硬挺的东西剧烈摩擦，几乎要被烧坏了，快感还是全数冲上头脑。韩金低下头去凑到他耳边耳语，他便无可抑制地喊出声来，声音带着颤。

“我顶到这里，感觉到了吗。”

“啊…马哥… 马哥……呜…呃、马哥…别、别按了… ”

金泰相的手臂环上韩金的脖颈，在快感带来的窒息中一句又一句地喊着他。他似乎很喜欢马哥这个称呼，也许是韩语中哥这个字的依赖性在作祟，他喊上这个名字的时候，总觉得格外有安全感——虽然现在在韩金听来之后诱惑和勾引的意味罢了。

另一件令金泰相安心的是，每次他喊完无数次马哥之后，韩金总会回应他，以他的id的形式。

“Doinb… ”

可惜现在的金泰相已经没法去回应他了。呻吟声渐渐哑下去，变成窒息时拼命地吸气。那个被他按着的腰又一次挺起来，前端高高立着，一股股吐出来的前液连带着韩金的手沾湿整个腹部。死死抱住韩金的身体的抽搐逐渐变得频繁而剧烈，韩金往里边猛地捅了几下，正准备交代在外边之时，金泰相抖着唇瓣断断续续地轻喊了一声。

“…给我…”

韩金脑子里最后那根弦蹦地就断了。

他直起身来一口气顶进最深，往那人深得不能再深的地方留下标记。金泰相也抽搐着高潮了，只不过这次只能射出一点浊液，整个身体溺水般挣扎挺动，手指在离开韩金后无所适从，到处找着地方用力抓着。

待到金泰相终于从第三次高潮中缓过气来时，韩金抽了出来，顺手将两根手指插了进去。在韩国人无力的哼哼声中，肠道深处的精液顺着撑开穴口的手指滑了出来。韩金能看到那里边的穴肉还是被操得艳红的，和白色的浊液混在一起色情到了极点。他把手指插到全部没入，里面充盈的水液就发出咕叽咕叽的声音，再从穴口被挤出来。金泰相累得快要睡过去，索性将这些最后的工作都交给了韩金。

在他以为今晚的闹剧就要结束之时，阖上双眼的他突然感觉到括约肌再一次被撑大——韩金再次硬起来的东西又顶到他的穴口，还在用力地往合不上的里边挤。而最让金泰相感到害怕的是，他的手指还放在里面。

“啊…等等…等等马哥…呜、我都、我都三次了……”

“可我才一次。”

金泰相这回真的怕了。韩金按着他，硬生生地把阴茎贴着手指挤进去，又痛又爽的感觉，里边酸极了，穴口被撑到极限，边缘泛白，却还是光滑水润的，吐出的水把床单都打了湿。金泰相彻底没了力气，被韩金抱着坐到他身上，两根细的一根粗的东西就被重力压得更深。中单的手就缩在胸前，夹在两人的身体之间，双眼半眯着张口发出一点点细若游丝的呻吟。向上顶弄的速度逐渐加快，不知什么时候金泰相连声音都发不出来了，可是身子还是在诚实得颤抖，里边的穴肉还是讨好般地吸吮着他的手指和下体，下边越来越多的水液也逐渐把两人的下体浇湿，太多了，以至于韩金每次操他的时候都怀疑他会脱水。

他也终于受不了这湿热的内里，又往里顶了几下就交代在里边。金泰相也抖了抖，前段吐出点前列腺液，颤着就往后倒了下去。

韩金拉住他，把他往厕所里扯，可快睡着的韩国人黏黏糊糊地往回拉，让他一起睡了。

“不洗干净会肚子痛。”

听着韩国人的耳朵动了动，或许是想到了以前的惨痛经历，粘上的眼皮和嘴唇又分了开，带着高潮后染上的红。于是顺着韩金的力坐起来，下床缓慢地跟着韩金往厕所走。

每到这个时候韩金总会回头望望这个比自己高一截的人，心里暗暗吐槽一句他的身高，再推着他进厕所。


End file.
